


Своими собственными руками

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 4 (2010), BDSM, Dominance, Fluff, Food, Hand Feeding, M/M, Service Top, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: Когда шуточки Стива и Тони про стоп-слово приводят к началу д/с отношений, Стив обнаруживает, как же сильно ему на самом деле нравится заботиться о Тони.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 93





	Своими собственными руками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With My Own Two Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458694) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Все началось с шутки.

Этого стоило ожидать, потому что у Стива и Тони многое начиналось с шутки. Стив годами мечтал, чтобы Тони ответил на его чувства, но всегда представлял себе что-нибудь… значительное. Соответствующее масштабу их жизни. Воображал признания в любви на поле боя — драматичные и эмоциональные. Чтобы потом было о чем рассказать.  
И вместо этого… Впрочем, начать стоит с того, что он чувствовал себя в команде, как старый конь на привычной борозде. Только взяв снова в руки в щит, он понял, как же по нему скучал. И конечно, он был очень счастлив снова оказаться в одной команде с Тони, которого он любил, но которому не собирался ничего об этом говорить. А потом случился тот мучительный разговор с президентом, и Тони сказал ему со смехом: «Думаю, тебе пора выбрать стоп-слово».

Конечно, это была просто шутка, но вызванные ею осознание и желание потрясли Стива, как удар. Он понял, что хотел бы. И то, как Тони это произнес… Подсказывало, что Тони в таких вещах разбирался. Может быть, они могли бы… Стив имел смутное представление о самой популярной атрибутике — кнуты, цепи, кожа. Даже если бы он был так невинен, как многие себе представляли, трудно было бы не заметить, что такое… существует. Но он никогда не думал, что мог бы подобным заниматься. До этого момента. Тони еще радостно смеялся, довольный своей шуткой, а Стив смотрел на него и видел, как распахнулась дверь в новый мир, и ему ужасно хотелось ринуться туда, чтобы узнать, какие чудеса скрываются по ту сторону.

Поэтому после злополучной встречи с Магнето, едва они остались одни, Стив мгновенно выпалил: «Так что ты там говорил по поводу стоп-слова?» Он так пытался находчиво намекнуть, но Тони решил, что он шутит.

— Уморительно.

— У тебя нет стоп-слова? — продолжал гнуть свое Стив.

Тони молчал добрые пять секунд, и Стив уже решил, что допустил ошибку. Он-то решил, что Тони мог бы заинтересоваться, но что если это не так?  
Наконец Тони откинул лицевую пластину шлема. Его лицо было бледным, но улыбка уже растягивала кончики губ, словно он тоже хотел, чтобы это был намек, а не шутка.

— Ты… Ты что, надо мной издеваешься?

Потом его глаза распахнулись шире.

— Господи Боже! Не издеваешься!

Стив сглотнул и усилием воли не отвел глаза.

— Я серьезно. Хотя должен признать, действую наугад.

Еще одна пауза. Интересно, Тони слышит его испуганное сердцебиение?

Но тут Тони улыбнулся, неторопливо и мягко.

— Я могу тебе в этом помочь. — В голосе Тони отчетливо зазвучала незнакомая нотка. — Кажется, я знаю, что тебе может понравиться.

Он откашлялся и добавил очень тихо:  
— Сэр.

Боже, Стив провел в армии много лет, это обращение не должно было производить на него такой эффект. Но он от этой интонации почувствовал себя так, будто выпрыгнул из квинджета, испытал головокружительное чувство свободы и прилив адреналина, а потом его поймал Железный Человек. Словно он отвечал за важную миссию, только это в тысячу раз лучше. Тони как будто говорил, что достаточно любит его и доверяет ему, чтобы вручить такую ответственность.

Стив рвано выдохнул. И не смог нормально вдохнуть полной грудью. Он даже представить не пытался, что в этот момент было написано на его лице. Мир, казалось, сжался и утратил смысл. Тони любил его, и Тони ему доверился — и уже от этого Стива как будто купался в теплом сиянии оргазма.

— О, да. — Голос Тони был низким и хрипловатым, уверенным, а его губы изогнулись в улыбке. — Я знаю наверняка, что тебе понравится.

* * *   
И вот, две недели спустя, Стив обнаружил, что наступило лучшее время в его жизни. Он опасался, что им с Тони будет сложно — после АРСа, после Достойных, после всего, что между ними приключилось. К тому же, он никогда не был с мужчиной (разве что в своих фантазиях). И никогда не занимался этими… тематическими вещами. Черт, да он даже никогда не встречался с другим Мстителем. Но было легко. Очень легко. А еще очень, очень хорошо.

Даже в старые дни они с Тони не ладили так здорово. Возможно, помогло то, что секс оказался изумительным. Тони не слишком об этом распространялся, но он определенно понимал, что делать со всем этим д/с. И это тоже было хорошо, потому что Стив как раз не понимал ничего. А Тони точно знал, что и как делать. И на удивление это оказалось одним из самых привлекательных аспектов. Тони явно хотел быть в позиции того, над кем доминируют, но при этом в некоторых вопросах стремился верховодить. Стив подозревал, что большинство людей это делает как-то по-другому, но его все устраивало. Правда. Именно Тони вносил предложения, но ведь реализовывал их Стив. Это была командная работа. Они давно этим занимались. Просто теперь — еще и в постели.

А Стив любил заботиться о людях. Все об этом знали, и в большинстве случаев его порывы не касались секса. Он просто… так жил. И конечно, полевым лидером Мстителей он зачастую оказывался потому, что умел принимать тактические решение. Но Стив мог сходу назвать еще дюжину людей, которые бы тоже с этим справились. Не уникальное умение в их среде. Но Стив не реже становился и лидером команды, а это уже совершенно другое. Он соглашался, потому что ему в некотором роде нравились все эти еженедельные встречи, полуночные походы за провизией, персональные тренировочные планы. Он любил давать людям лучшее. И лично контролировать, чтобы его люди, его команда, имели все, что им нужно. Это приносило ему… радость. И даже больше. Не просто радовало, но удовлетворяло какую-то глубинную, базовую потребность.

Оказалось, что эти устремления могут еще и подарить восхитительную сексуальную жизнь. Иной раз Тони смотрел на него полуприкрытыми глазами и говорил со сладострастной улыбкой: «Можешь привязать меня к кровати и оттрахать». Или: «Хочешь, я отсосу тебе, стоя на коленях, пока ты занимаешься бумагами». Или даже что-то совсем простое: «Целуй меня долго-долго». В общем, иногда даже не имело значения, о чем конкретно речь, хотя кое-что нравилось Стиву особенно сильно. Просто каждый раз, когда Тони что-то такое говорил, он словно вручал ему список с заголовком «Как сделать меня счастливым». А Стив мог просто… исполнить запрошенное, и Тони — Тони, который столько грустил в своей жизни — становился действительно счастливым. Чувство радости от проделанной работы Стива совершенно устраивало. _Радость_ , возможно, было не самым верным словом, но Стив вообще затруднялся дать имена всем своим эмоциям. Никогда прежде он подобного не испытывал. 

В общем, как бы там ни было, идея определенно была из числа лучших.

Когда в тот вечер Стив добрался до общих комнат Башни, было уже достаточно поздно, и он нашел только Тони, по привычке коротающего ночь за работой. Стив не мог его винить, в конце концов, сам он тоже не спал. Тони растянулся на диване, положив ноутбук на живот. Должно быть, он оказался захвачен новой идеей, потому что даже не поднял головы, чтобы поздороваться. Иногда с ним такое случалось. Стив не принимал это на свой счет.

Подойдя, Стив нахмурился, потому как заметил, что еще Тони не сделал. На тарелке в кухонной зоне лежал абсолютно не тронутый сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром. Видимо, как обычно, Тони собирался что-то съесть, но потом его посетило вдохновение, и он убежал, так и не тронув еду. Нет, вообще он питался нормально. Если не отвлекался. А отвлекался он очень часто.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — еще не договорив, Стив уже пожалел об этих словах — не хотелось, чтобы Тони подумал, будто он ворчит. Он же на самом деле просто беспокоится.

Тони поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Опять заставляешь меня есть?

И в этот момент Стива буквально контузило всепоглощающей эротической страстью, и на секунду он даже забыл, как дышать — так сильно ему захотелось… не совсем даже секса и уж точно не _заставлять_ Тони есть, но… он и сам не понял, чего захотел. Идея мелькала где-то за пределами его понимания, расплывчатая и неоформившаяся. Но что бы это ни было, он знал, что Тони сможет все понять.

А пока Стив просто стоял, охваченный этим пылким желанием, и был даже не в силах сдвинуться с места, чтобы сделать что-нибудь — что угодно. Но ничего страшного, потому что Тони-то уже все понял, и все будет хорошо. Даже лучше, чем хорошо.

Тони рассматривал его с радостной улыбкой, словно такая страсть Стива была подарком для него.

— Боже, — выдохнул Тони. Его глаза засияли. — Тебе понравилась эта мысль, да? Это новый фетиш?

Они неосмотрительно начали этот разговор на общей территории, куда мог зайти кто угодно, но в то же время выбранное место казалось самым правильным, ведь единственным свидетелем этой сцены было темное небо за окнами. Мир ночью казался другим, а сейчас казалось, будто они и есть весь мир.

Стив резко кивнул. Он все еще не мог найти правильные слова. До сего дня это не было проблемой, потому что все верные слова знал Тони.

— Я… Ну… — неуверенно начал Стив. — Не совсем разобрался еще, что к чему. И не откажусь от помощи.

— Хорошо. — Тони уселся, положил ноутбук на кофейный столик, свел ладони и сосредоточился на Стиве. У Стива закружилась голова — как всегда, когда внимание Тони принадлежало только ему одному.

— Есть парочка идей. — Тони явно был в восторге от мысли о… о… ну, о том, что они сейчас вместе поймут. — Может быть, ты хочешь посмотреть, как я ем? Это что-то типа оральной фиксации.

Стив бы не сказал, что у него имелись какие-то серьезные возражения против того, чтобы наблюдать, как Тони что-то делает ртом — потому что, Господи Боже, рот Тони!.. — однако это не вполне отвечало его смутному, но страстному желанию. Если он просто будет смотреть, это окажется всего лишь вожделение, отрада для очень определенной части его тела. А порыв зародился где-то еще, будто бы у самого сердца.

Тони поджал губы.

— Хорошо. Другая мысль. Я не думал, что тебе такое по душе, но я мог ошибаться. Ты хочешь в прямом смысле это слова заставить меня есть?

Нет! Вот это было неправильно, совсем неправильно. Картины, наполнившие воображение, ужасали. Тони бы это не понравилось, но Стив сильнее, он бы все равно его заставил и все-таки принудил это сделать. Стив отчаянно замотал головой, как будто этим мог отогнать подобные мысли.

— Боже, нет!

— Тише! — сразу попытался его успокоить Тони, поднимая ладони, точнее, разворачивая их к полу, такая Тони-версия «вверх», привычка, возникшая после десяти лет ношения перчаток с репульсорами. — Все хорошо, все в порядке. Это было просто предложение. И нет ничего плохого в том, что ты мог бы этого хотеть, но ты не хочешь, и в этом тоже ничего дурного нет.

Он задумался, оттянув уголок губ.

— Но это были два основных моих предположения. Дай подумать секунду.

Стиву нравилось наблюдать, как Тони думал. Ему нравилось наблюдать за всем, что делал Тони, но именно процесс его размышлений — это совершенно особенное удовольствие. Тони как обычно взъерошил волосы пальцами — привычка, которую не демонстрировал камерам, и Стиву было приятно, что при нем он чувствовал себя свободно. Можно было буквально увидеть, как Тони выдвигает и отвергает идеи со скоростью света.

— Я… — начал Тони и нахмурился. — Хм… Нет. Хм, а это… нет.

Он вздохнул. А потом внезапно начал смеяться. Взглянул на Стива сияющими глазами. Тони был самым красивым человеком из всех, кого Стив видел в своей жизни, и он был _его_ человеком.

— Тони?

— Я слишком загнался. Я знаю, чего именно ты хочешь. Ты хочешь заботиться обо мне. Ты хочешь убедиться, что у меня есть все необходимое. Хочешь знать, что тот, кого ты любишь, не голоден. И…

Он протянул это слово, как фокусник, который готовится сдернуть цветную ткань с цилиндра.

— Я думаю, тебе понравится идея покормить меня собственными руками, кусочек за кусочком. — Тони снова мягко улыбнулся. — Как насчет этого?

Стива обожгла горячая волна страсти. Да, это оно. Именно то, что нужно. Он мог себе это представить — как будет держать еду, протягивать ее, зная, что… что старается для Тони, _своего_ Тони. Относиться к нему так, как нужно.

— Есть и такое на свете? — Голос Стива дрожал. — И мы можем это сделать?

— Кормление с рук? — Тони кивнул. Естественно, для этого имелось название. — Конечно, и такое есть. Может сделать это прямо сейчас, если хочешь.

— Хочу. — У Стива даже голова закружилась. — Если ты тоже хочешь, конечно.

Тони прочистил горло.

— Башня, закрой общую зону для всех, кроме меня и Кэпа.

Где-то в темноте раздался щелчок. Тони, похоже, тоже не хотел никуда идти.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони. — Обычно для этого берется более изысканная еда, но я не капризный, а ты, наверное, не хочешь ждать, так что будем импровизировать. Иди и порежь сэндвич на небольшие части, чтобы каждая была на один укус. Если хочешь добавить еще какую-то еду — не стесняйся, но выбирай, что-то, что сможешь без хлопот скормить мне пальцами. Суп, вероятно, не подойдет.

— Понял.

Он нашел в ящике нож. Снял перчатки и принялся за работу В процессе постарался по возможности собраться с мыслями, но это давалось с трудом. Стив уже погрузился в туман удовлетворения, а ведь они еще даже не начали. Он нашел в холодильнике клубнику, решил, что Тони она понравится, разрезал каждую на четыре части и добавил к сэндвичу.  
Подхватив тарелку, Стив развернулся и чуть не выронил свою ношу, потому что именно в этот момент Тони начал опускаться на колени.

Тони положил подушку между диваном и кофейным столиком и сел легко, грациозно — как балетный танцор, который встает в нужную позицию, словно он специально учился и тренировался, чтобы рефлекторно принимать самую выгодную позу. Тони перенес свой вес на пятки, положил руки на бедра и опустил голову.

Наверное, кто-то научил его этому. Он же как-то узнал обо всех этих вещах. Кто-нибудь другой мог бы испытывать ревность к прежним партнерам Тони, но Стив чувствовал лишь благодарность, потому что прошлое привело Тони сюда, к нему.

— Подними голову, — сказал Стив, как говорил, когда они тренировались вместе. Он и чувствовал себя так, словно они тренируются — работают вместе, сообща, в едином тандеме. — Я хочу тебя видеть, помнишь?

— Да, сэр, — откликнулся Тони, и у Стива по спине пробежали мурашки, а на смену им быстро пришел внутренний огонь.

Строго говоря, Стив не просил себя так называть, но Тони, похоже, понял, что его это безнадежно возбуждает, а раз всех все устраивает, почему бы и не наслаждаться этим. Он опустил глаза. Тони был уже возбужден, однако, кажется, не собирался с этим срочно что-то делать. Ничего. Они могут подождать. Не обязательно, чтобы что-то произошло этой ночью.

Стив уселся перед Тони на кофейный столик и поставил тарелку на ноутбук.

— Так мне будет удобно. — Он предложил Тони первый кусочек сэндвича, зажав его между большим и указательным пальцем. — Открой рот?

Рот Тони был влажным и теплым. Он нежно обхватил губами пальцы Стива и забрал еду. Поначалу мысли Стива не касались секса, но Тони лизнул подушечку его большого пальца, и тело мгновенно отозвалось на эту ласку. Тони встретился с ним взглядом, в его глазах пылала мольба, и Стив понял, что он размышляет о том же.

— Я подумаю, — пообещал Стив. — Сначала съешь сэндвич.

— Верно. — Тони поцеловал кончики пальцев Стива. — Сначала ты должен позаботиться обо мне, да? Ты не хотел бы оставить меня без внимания, я же знаю.

Внутри Стива довольно мурлыкнуло удовлетворение. Да, именно это ему и было нужно.

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было все, что я могу тебе дать, — сказал Стив, скармливая Тони второй кусочек.

На третьем Стив принялся гладить Тони по голове. Тони прикрыл глаза и застонал от нежных ласковых прикосновений.

— Ты меня чересчур балуешь, — пробормотал Тони, и у Стива в груди словно вспыхнуло солнце от затопившей его любви.

— Хорошо, — сказал он твердо. — Давно нужно было кому-нибудь этим заняться.

Тони осоловело приоткрыл один глаз, словно ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы нашлась энергия на что-то еще. Стиву нравилось, когда он был в таком состоянии.

— Кому-нибудь конкретному?

— М-м-м… — Стив подхватил еще кусочек сэндвича. — У меня есть парочка вариантов.

Тони фыркнул и лизнул его руку.

— Вот ты всегда это делаешь.

— Да, идеально, если это я, — согласился Стив и напомнил себе, что две недели отношений — слишком мало, чтобы сказать: «идеально, если всю оставшуюся жизнь». Он снова погладил Тони и предложил ему сэндвич. — Ешь давай.

Еще пара укусов — и сэндвич закончился. Стив ожидал, что с клубникой ощущения будут примерно такими же, но к его удивлению, все оказалось гораздо лучше. Она была мягкой, роскошной. По его руке побежал сок, и Тони одним широким движением языка слизнул его, что сразу направило мысли Стива в другом направлении. А Тони, кажется, об этом больше не думал, он пребывал в своем собственном счастливом мире.

Где-то на третьей порции Стив присоединился к нему. Они теперь говорили только тогда, когда в этом была необходимость, внутри Стива поселилось уютное удовлетворение: он знал, что с Тони все хорошо, Тони рядом, и он был очень благодарен, что Тони позволил ему это, вверил ему свое благополучие. Он подхватил еще кусочек, потом еще и еще. Ничто иное в мире не существовало.

Язык Тони задерживался на пальцах Стива, словно они были частью трапезы, с каждым укусом лизал руку. Его рот был теплым и очень нежным, через несколько минут Стив осознал, что уже не думал о сексе — секс казался слишком далеким, принадлежащим будущему. А существовало только «здесь и сейчас». Тони рядом. Его руки и рот Тони. Только они вдвоем, и они могли просто _быть_ , а больше им ничего не требовалось делать.

Это было идеально.

Тарелка опустела, и Стив погладил Тони по щеке двумя пальцами, чтобы привлечь его внимание; Тони в ответ просто потерся о его руку, податливый и расслабленный — иногда с ним это случалось, когда они разыгрывали сцену.

— Ты еще голоден?

Кажется, Тони потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить значение слов, но потом он покачал головой.

— Я сыт, — прошептал он. Потом мечтательно посмотрел на Стива. — Слегка улетел. Это приятно.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. — Рад это слышать.

Тони еще раз потерся о него, а потом от души потянулся.

— Могу я соблазнить тебя на то, чтобы ты порадовал меня десертом? — Он облизнулся и посмотрел на пах Стива.

Стив, потративший на осознание вопроса больше времени, чем следовало, покачал головой.

— Нет, я в порядке. Я просто… Я просто хочу…

Это он мог понять сам. Он приподнялся, чтобы пересесть на диван, а потом притянул Тони к себе на колени. Вот. Так было лучше. Тони был теплым и расслабленным, на седьмом небе от счастья, и Стив, чувствуя, как он прижимается к нему, тоже полностью расслабился. Он все сделал правильно. Сделал Тони счастливым. У Тони было все, что ему могло на тот момент понадобиться.

— Мф, — фыркнул Тони ему в грудь. — Я же усну.

Стив погладил его по загривку, и Тони счастливо вздохнул.

— Засыпай. — Стив чуть повысил голос. — Башня, разблокируй помещение.

Запоры снова кликнули.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если мы так заснем, — пробормотал Тони, уже очевидно почти отрубаясь. — Команда нас со свету сживет, когда утром явится на завтрак.

— Мы оба полностью одеты, — заметил Стив, собрав остатки здравого смысла. — И я люблю тебя. Мне все равно, что Клинт об этом скажет.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — возразил Тони. Он словно намекал на что-то еще, и Стив прекрасно понимал, на что именно.

— Ты знаешь меня, — просто сказал Стив. — Я все равно тебя люблю. И я не передумаю.

Самое приятное, что когда Тони становился такой мягкий и податливый, он просто… расслаблялся и позволял Стиву заботиться о себе. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Тони с сонной улыбкой. — Я тоже тебя люблю. А ты накормишь меня завтраком?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Конечно, — пообещал он засыпающему Тони.


End file.
